The Storm Stresses
by Shaariin13
Summary: The morning is cold, the clouds gray and heavy with water. The Storm glances out the window, waiting for the Rain's arrival. Written for Editorial Board Screening, Literary: Sturm Und Drang Storm and Stress


**Title: **The Storm Stresses

**Author: **Shaariin13

**Words: **530 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt: ** The University Scribe Caveat for the Editorial Board, Part 4, Literary: Sturm und Drang (Storm and Stress)

**Fandom:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn

**Characters/Pairings:** 8059 (GokuYama), L (Lambo), mentions of the other Guardians in passing

**Rating: **T for homosexuality

**Warnings:** Implied homosexuality

**Summary: **The morning is cold, the clouds gray and heavy with water. The Storm glances out the window, waiting for the Rain's arrival. Written for Editorial Board Screening, Literary: Sturm Und Drang (Storm and Stress)

**A/N:** This was my entry for the caveat or screening for the editorial board in our school paper. Of course, I prioritized my strength: Literary writing. When I finished, I got lazy and decided to forgo the other three (News, Editorial and Feature). I'm not aiming to be editor-in-chief, anyway :P When I read the theme, you all know what immediately popped into my mind :D

**Disclaimer: **Amano owns all (except the theme and plot :P)

* * *

**The Storm Stresses**

The morning is cold, the clouds gray and heavy with water. The Storm glances out the window, waiting for the Rain's arrival.

The Storm sighs, and decides to relish the peace instead of fretting over his missing lover. The crashes and booms from outside his door remind the Storm that he is not alone. The young Lightning had been appointed by their beloved Sky to accompany him.

He sighs once again, and stands up to check the commotion outside. When he reaches the kitchen of his spacious apartment, he sights the Lightning sprawled on the floor, a pot gracing his head, making itself comfortable on the younger's ebony tresses.

"Sorry," the Lightning mutters when he spots a pair of Italian loafers from below the lip of the pot. "I was trying to get some milk, but I didn't notice Uri." He motions to the said Storm's cat bristling on the countertop. The Storm rolls his eyes, yet forgives the Lightning and helps him up to his feet.

The crease on his brow tightens, and so does his jaw. The Sky outside darkens, and still, the Rain is still not here.

"Stop worrying," the Storm hears the Lightning say. "He's been to worse; he'll be okay. Don't you have any smidgeon of faith in him?"

"Che. Of course I do," the Storm scoffs. "But that doesn't mean I don't get worried about him, though." The frown deepens, the corners of his grim-set lips pulling lower. "He was supposed to arrive last night."

"The plane might have gotten delayed," the Lightning pacifies. "Happens all the time, remember?"

Of course the Storm knows, since he's been to countless missions himself, and he hardly ever gets home on schedule; heck, all eight of them (the Sun, Cloud, the two Mists, even their Sky, aside from him, the Lightning and the Rain) have experienced a delay now and then.

Still, the Storm smiles at the Lightning's attempts at comfort. "Thanks, kid."

The Lightning grins back. "Anytime."

Despite the five year gap, the both of them get along pretty well- although, that wasn't the case ten years ago, when the Storm was a bitter, close-minded teenager and the Lightning a snot-nosed, narcissistic brat.

The Lightning offers to cook breakfast and orders the older Storm to the window, who follows silently.

The clouds are completely black now. The mere thought of rain comforts him: it reminds him of his own Rain, who washes away the worries and troubles with his soothing Flame of tranquility.

He hopes the kid had been right, and that his lover was in a mechanical bird on his merry, idiotic way home. He shudders to think otherwise.

A knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts. "I'll get it!" He calls, more so for the benefit of his companion than the person outside his door.

He swings open the door, unmindful of checking whoever it was on the opposite side of the door. "Who is it-" His voice dies at the sight that greets him.

"Hey," the Rain smiles down at the Storm, love and affection pouring out steadily, as copious as the downpour that drowns their front yard. "I'm home."


End file.
